


And Honey, This is Gonna Hurt [James/Kendall] But I Swear It's Worth The Ride

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Comeplay, Fisting, Fucked Out!Kendall, Kink Meme, Mildly Dubious Consent, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Overstimulation, bottom!Kendall, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR Kink Meme: Kendall really likes James' hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Honey, This is Gonna Hurt [James/Kendall] But I Swear It's Worth The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Right There With You" by Anarbor.

"I like you like this." James muses, one hand stroking Kendall's bicep.  
  
The blonde burrows further into his chest, sighing as he relaxes into the warmth, "Like what?"  
  
"This. All cuddly and stuff."  
  
Kendall glares up at him sleepily, "'m not cuddly."  
  
James chuckles, lifting a teasing eyebrow, "Oh? Would you rather I say 'fucked out'?"  
  
Kendall rolls his eyes, the arm around James tightening, "Shut up. I'm tired."  
  
James is incredulous, "You're seriously going to sleep?"  
  
Kendall glances up at him dumbly, "Uh, yeah."  
  
James lets his eyes roam the other boy's body, "You are aware you're covered in cum, right? Do you have any idea how bad that is for your skin?"   
  
Kendall mumbles something unintelligible, nuzzling into James' collarbone.   
  
"What?" James asks.  
  
Kendall raises his head just enough so he can be heard, "I said, 'I don't care.'" James lets out a totally manly gasp, but Kendall keeps talking, "If it's such a big deal you can clean me off yourself. I'm not getting up." He then lets his head thump back down onto James, eyes sliding shut. A soft smile spreads across his face and the shorter boy hums in contentment. He reminds James of a kitten. A giant sexy kitten who's into some really kinky shit and makes noises that are too erotic to actually exist outside of fantasies, but a kitten nonetheless.  
  
James smirks as an idea comes to him. He slips out from under Kendall, his chest warming at the soft grumbles that escape the blonde, even though he's pretty sure they're all actually death threats. James slides down the other boy's body until he is level with his neck and flicks his tongue out.  
  
Kendall's eyes fly open, "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
James grins up at him, "You said I could clean you off."  
  
Kendall swallows, breath speeding up as James laps at his skin. The taller boy moans quietly as he works, mouth moving down Kendall's chest and further still.   
  
"J-James. C'mon man, just get a cloth. I'm tired and - Oh God!" Kendall gasps as James engulfs his cock, tongue caressing his oversensitive shaft. Kendall whimpers as he grows harder, hands grasping at James' shoulders, though if it was to urge him on or shove him off, Kendall's not sure. Instead he just holds on tight.  
  
"James, stop!" Kendall whines. He may be a teenage boy, but even he has his limits. He can't even remember how many times he's come in the last few hours, but he thinks he deserves a fucking break. Normally he has no problem with James' stamina, but there are times, like right now, when he wishes the other boy would actually act his species and get tired.  
  
James ignores him, head bobbing. His hand creeps back, dipping into his lover's swollen hole. Kendall whimpers. He's sore and tired and his body doesn't seem to care anymore than James does, dick fully erect from the combined stimulus.  
  
James pulls off and Kendall rolls over in hopes that James will fuck off and let him sleep. Instead, he presses up against Kendall, mouthing at his neck, "You know what would be awesome?"  
  
Kendall snorts in annoyance, swatting at the hand creeping over his hip, "You letting me sleep."  
  
James laughs against his neck, "Later. But I was thinking of something else."  
  
Knowing James' persistence, Kendall caves. He doesn't have the energy to resist asking, "What?"  
  
James is quiet for a moment and Kendall is about to repeat himself when the brunette finally speaks, "So you know how you said you were always open to new things?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"That's still true, right?" James asks nervously, tracing random lines on Kendall's stomach, "No matter how crazy or fucked up it is?"  
  
Kendall sighs, "Yes, James. Excluding necrophelia and beastiality, it's still true. Now what do you want to try?"  
  
James thumbs at one of Kendall's nipples, taking a shaky breath that makes Kendall worry, "Fisting."  
  
Kendall freezes, throat going dry. His voice cracks, "W-What?"  
  
"I want to fist you." James repeats, sounding much more confident.   
  
Kendall shivers, briefly wondering why his erection hasn't gone down in fear. He is scared, right? He has to be scared. Nobody can be anything but terrified with that idea.  
  
Except he's not. He's not sure what he's feeling, but it's not fear. Kendall swallows, "So, uh...How long have you been thinking about...this?"  
  
James relaxes, hand trailing up and down Kendall's bare thigh, "'Bout a week. It's just...It'd be hot, y'know?"  
  
Kendall shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. He tries to pretend that James' voice didn't just crack and that he's not pressed tightly to Kendall's back, hot and heavy and eager, "I've seen your porn and we've done some pretty crazy stuff together and I thought that maybe, y'know, you might be interested...?"  
  
And god, he is. He really, really is. He worries sometimes about how much he gets off on this kinky shit, and wonders when he became such a sexual deviant, but right now, all Kendall can think about is how good it feels to have James inside of him and how big his hands are and how much he wants to do this.  
  
He's so damn sore and tired and James was right, he's completely fucked out, but he finds himself nodding, "Yeah."  
  
James grins against his neck and releases Kendall from his arms, "Roll over."  
  
Kendall balks, "Wait, what? Now??"  
  
James nods like he's stupid, "Uh, yeah,  _now_. Come on, roll over."  
  
Kendall snorts in amusement, "Fuck that. You want to do this, you roll over."  
  
It doesn't really make sense, but James gets the idea because he's pushing on Kendall's shoulder until the blonde is on his stomach. And James is totally over-reacting; Kendall does not weigh more than Freight Train.  
  
Kendall rests his head on his arms, legs tucked beneath him and ass in the air. He's kind of starting to see James' point about sleeping with cum on his skin because the parts of his chest that aren't covered with saliva (which was hot when James' tongue was there, but now it's pretty gross) but are instead caked with cum are starting to feel really uncomfortable. Kendall doesn't linger on that long though because James is pressing a finger into him and it's sort of amazing. He barely even has time to moan before James is adding a second.  
  
The taller boy groans at the ease with which Kendall opens up for him, channel slick with cum from their previous activities, "Fuck."  
  
Kendall whimpers in agreement. It's already too much but he finds himself rocking back onto James' fingers, desperate for more. James scissors his fingers twice before adding a third. He pumps his digits, searching...  
  
Kendall gasps, "Shit."  
  
James smirks, rubbing the spot teasingly, "There?"  
  
Kendall simply moans into his arms, not aware enough to realize or just not caring that James is being a dick.   
  
"God, Kendall. You know how hot you are right now? Such a slut for me. Wonder what the guys would think of you like this; bent over for me, my cum dripping out of your ass." James makes a point of pulling his fingers free and scooping his release back into the other boy. Kendall shudders.  
  
James presses back in, fingers sliding and spreading and spearing, "You'd like that? Want to let 'em see you all needy and desperate, begging for a cock? I could just bend you over right in front of them and you wouldn't care. You'd spread your legs just like that. You're shameless."  
  
James fans his fingers out and Kendall whimpers. There's sweat pooling in the small of his back and James traces it back up to the source near his neck. James smirks when he sees his own cum clumped in dirty blonde hair, "You're filthy."  
  
Kendall trembles. James leans down to nip at his neck, "I love it."  
  
His tongue dives out to lap at the sweat coating Kendall's skin. The action drives a moan free from the blonde and James breaks it by sliding in a fourth digit.  
  
Kendall arches into James' hand, "Hhhnnnngggggg!"   
  
James' mouth goes dry as he watches Kendall rock back onto his fingers, head thrown back in lust, "Fuck."  
  
Kendall moans in response and James tucks his thumb against his palm, bringing his fingers together and pushing. Kendall's eyes fly open and he chokes out something that sounds like James' name. His entire body shakes and writhes as James keeps pushing in, moans growing to screams. James reaches around to jerk Kendall's cock, hoping to provide a distraction. He feels the blonde relax the slightest bit, and thrusts forward, sliding the heel of his palm inside.  
  
Kendall shrieks, erupting over James' fist without warning. Kendall's head falls forward with a groan and James trails his gaze down Kendall's body to where his hand disappears inside the younger boy, "Shit."  
  
Kendall whimpers his agreement and James bites his lip as he watches the shudders that run through the other boy's body. Kendall is panting and mewling and James can't tell if he's in pain but Kendall hasn't told him to stop, so...  
  
James hesitates only briefly before flexing. Kendall keens, hiding his face in his elbow, and it's the hottest sound James has ever heard. He bites his lip, repeating the motion, slower, and Kendall shudders, fighting to hold back a sob.  
  
It hurts,  _god it_ _hurts_ , but the pressure is just right and the angle is perfect and he's never been a masochist but he's not sure that won't change after this. He can hear James breathing behind him, the occasional stutter in his breath and the deep swallows that scream of his arousal. Kendall bites his wrist to hold back any embarrassing sounds. It's a futile effort and he knows it, but it grounds him and that's really what matters right now.  
  
He can feel the blood rushing through his body and the sweat leaking from his pores. His fingers are twitching, and he curls them into a fist so they'll stop. His chest feels tight and his legs are cramping and his mouth is dry and he's never felt better in his _life_. His entire body screams for James, the taller boy filling him up and occupying his mind. He can't breathe without taking in his scent and he feels so at home and how is it possible for him to feel so safe and young and  _innocent_  when he's doing something so devious?  
  
How is James able to do this to him?  
  
"J-Jesus, Kendall." Jame pants, watching in amazement as his wrist disappears into the other boy's body.  
  
The blonde whines softly, "Fuck, James. Hurts."  
  
James stills his hand, "You want me to stop? Kendall? Do you want to stop?"  
  
After a long moment of silence, Kendall finally shakes his head, "No... I don't know. "  
  
"Kendall?" James asked hesitantly. When the blonde doesn't respond he starts to pull his hand away.  
  
Kendall's eyes snap open and he quickly grabs James' wrist, "Don't! Fuck, don't!"  
  
James freezes, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yes. No. I just... Fuck, I don't even know! I just want-" Kendall breaks off as James strokes his inner walls in what he hopes is a soothing gesture, "Oh fuck! Fucking hell, James! D-do that again!"  
  
James does so without hesitation, petting the soft flesh and Kendall moans, driving back onto him. James turns his hand, pulling back a bit to palm Kendall's prostate. The blonde howls at the new sensation and James adds more pressure.  
  
"F-fuck!" Kendall screams, pushing back onto James' hand in desperation. James squeezes himself as he watches Kendall writhe below him. He's never seen the other boy act like this, so wanton and needy, sobbing as he begs for moremore _ohfuckJames_ more!  
  
Suddenly, he freezes, voice breaking into a shriek that makes James' heart stutter in fear. He watches as Kendall's body quakes and he comes hard onto the bed beneath him. The sight sends James over the edge and he sees Kendall slump forward just before his vision flashes with stars.  
  
When he finally comes down, James eases his hand free. Kendall doesn't stir and that scares him a bit.  
  
"Kendall?" James questions softly. Nothing.  
  
He peers over his friend's shoulder to see that Kendall's eyes are closed. There are tears on his face, but his breathing is calm and James feels his own body slump in relief and exhaustion.  
  
He takes one last look at his lovers' face, pushes the sweaty hair aside and kisses Kendall's temple before turning the boy and spooning him, "Love you, babe."


End file.
